Life's Regrets
by Raedaline
Summary: Yona suddenly wakes up remembering her previous life as Hiryuu. Making sure nobody else wakes up, she slips out to a nearby stream and grieve when Zeno finds her. Due to her memories, she decides that she must return to the castle to find what was once lost.
1. Chapter 1

Yona sat up in her bedroll panting with sweat causing her dress to cling to her uncomfortably. She placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her mournful sobs, so she wouldn't wake up anyone. This was something that the others didn't need to know.

As tears began to fall, she quickly and quietly got out of her and Yun's tent and made her way over to a nearby stream that could barely be seen from the tents. She didn't dare take her hand off her mouth until she was at the stream where she collapsed on her hands and knees holding her stomach and let herself mourn. She had hoped to make it out further so she could cry as hard as she needed to, but she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Images of her dream began flashing throughout her mind. The blood, the pain, her dragon brothers. She remembered all of it. Zeno was right, she truly was the reincarnation of Hiryuu. This revelation only made her emotions run wild and she had to press her forehead to the ground, so she could hold herself together. They were all currently too jumbled up in her head for her to make any sense about them. It was overwhelming.

 _'My dragon warrior brothers, they're all gone.'_ The images of the first generation flashed through her mind. Each moment felt like her heart was being stabbed repeatedly. Zeno's smiling innocent image appeared in her mind.

 _'oh Zeno! I'm so sorry! I should have told you!'_

A painful sob escaped from her quivering lips as she thought of Zeno in her previous life. The one person who was the light of the group, so happy and loving she felt as though she had betrayed him. _'Why didn't I tell him!? He didn't deserve to find out after everything!'_

"Miss… What's wrong?"

Yona felt a warm hand on her back and another on her arm that was clutching her stomach. She slowly lifted her head up and turned towards the object of her most painful regret…. When she looked in his worried and saddened eyes, she couldn't help but let out a loud mournful wail that echoed through the forest. Sleeping birds in nearby trees fled from the sudden, startling noise to escape the potential danger.

She turned her body and clung to Zeno as though he was the only thing that could anchor her from her dreams. She felt emotionally and physically ill. She felt as though at any moment she would go insane as she couldn't tell one memory from another. Memories from her previous life and her current life tangled together into an incomprehensible mess. Her body physically hurt by the onslaught of information that her mind was trying to process. She could barely register the sounds of the moonlit woods and the stream that was flowing next to her.

After a few seconds, Zeno returned her embrace. He buried his face into her shoulder and petted her crimson hair. The way the moon was reflecting off of it reminded Zeno of a funeral pyre. Her tears soaked through his cloak and her trembling worried him. When he found her, he watched her long enough to see if she was injured. When she looked physically fine, he knew that her wails were mournful and reflected the pain that had stabbed her heart.

-x-

The others had heard Yona's voice and immediately exited their tents to see what was wrong.

"Shin-ah! Do you see her!?" Hak asked panicked as he grabbed his glaive and unwrapped it.

Silently, Shin-ah pointed to the stream that could barely be seen by the others. Their gazes followed his finger and saw two figures embracing each other on their knees. One was shaking while the other appeared calm.

"Princess!" Kija was the first to react at the sight. He began running with Hak, Yun, and the other dragons in tow.

Zeno heard the others approaching. He looked up at them sadly and gave them a look that said to stay away. When they saw Zeno shaking his head conveying a silent message, they all stopped a few yards from them and didn't say a word. Whatever was bothering the princess, they didn't need to smother her with questions.

The only sound that could be heard were Yona's sorrowful cries and Zeno's voice trying to comfort her. The others didn't know what do to. They all felt so helpless. Their guiding light was in pain, and they couldn't do a damn thing about it. Her cries shattered everything that they feared for themselves and focused solely on her emotional pain that she was releasing into the night. The echoes of a broken heart circled around them. A broken heart needs time, and by the looks of things, that was going to be awhile. After about twenty minutes they filed back to the firepit, relit it, and left Zeno and Yona alone.

-x-

Yona could hear the others approaching and hated the thought of their concern for her in that moment. She felt so weak. She was powerless against her own emotions. Her heart was ripping in half. All of the emotions that were assaulting her body was nothing like when she saw her father killed in front of her by the man she thought that she trusted. If Zeno wasn't there holding her, she would have begun hyperventilating and she would probably had given into insanity that threatened to take hold of her. He was the only force that was grounding her and she needed it to stay that way. When she heard them leave, she was grateful for their understanding.

"Shhh miss… It'll be alright." Zeno soothed. "Zeno is here."

To Yona, his words freed her from her own mind enough to speak. "Z-Zeno….. I-I remember it. I r-emem-b-ber everything. Abi, S-Shuten, Guen, m-my brothers. How could I l-leave them?" Yona paused for a moment so she could muster up the courage to tell Zeno, "How could I leave you?"

Zeno froze from her words. _'She remembers being King Hiryuu.'_

Yona felt Zeno freeze and thought that it was a sign of resentment towards her former self. That thought alone tore her heart even more, "P-please Zeno! I'm s-so sorry. I should have told you the moment I r-realized what the Ouryuu's p-power was. I-I left you all alone and y-you had to f-find out for y-yourself the awful truth I-I kept f-from you."

Zeno relaxed at her words and pulled away so he could look at her. "Miss, please look at me."

Yona slowly raised her head at her dragon that reminded her of sunshine.

Zeno reached for his medallion and unwrapped it from his headband. He set it down on the palm of his hand to make Yona look at it. "You didn't leave me remember? You've always been with me." Yona smiled at the memory, "Oh Zeno!" she crashed into him into a tight embrace. They stayed like that for awhile just sharing each other's warmth. Silently remembering everything together.

-x-

The other dragon warriors, Hak and Yun silently sat at the campfire when they saw Yona smile at something that Zeno said. Yun sighed and stood up and turned towards the tents.

"Where the hell are you going?" questioned Hak.

Yun looked over his shoulder at the dark haired ex-general, "I'm going back to bed. Something tells me that she needs Zeno more than anybody right now." With a nod to the others, he made his way to his tent and disappeared behind the flaps.

They looked at each other and then back at Yona, "he's right, they'll be fine. Let's leave them alone tonight." Hak announced as he stood up and made his way to the tent.

Shin-ah stood up and held out a hand to Kija. The Hakuryuu gave one last weary glance to his golden brother and crimson princess before taking nodding and followed Seiryuu to the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeno cradled the princess until her cries slowly began to subside. They were there for so long that he was sore from sitting on his heels, but he didn't mind. The miss was in pain, and he was her shield. Yona leaned back and looked at Zeno through tear-stained eyes and wet eyelashes. Zeno cupped her face and wiped the tear stains away with his thumbs. Zeno smiled softly at her, "Is the miss alright?"

Yona nodded and leaned into his hand, "I am now. Thank you, Zeno." She raised her hand to hold the hand that was holding her face and grabbed his other hand with her free one. "I'll be fine as long as you are here with me."

Zeno smiled as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "The miss never left Zeno when she gave Zeno her medallion when the miss was Hiryuu. It's Zeno's turn to never leave you."

The two remained quiet softly staring at each other for a few moments. Yona's gaze shifted to concern as she left his hand on her face so she could cup his face. "Zeno, I'm not Hiryuu. Not anymore."

Zeno smiled and leaned in resting his forehead against hers. "I know that the miss isn't Hiryuu. The miss has gained her own strength and lived through her own experiences just as Hiryuu did through his own experiences."

Yona felt her heart flutter as she nodded happily at her precious yellow dragon. "Thank you Zeno." She started to stand up when she groaned from the pain that her sore knees gave off causing her to wobble slightly.

Zeno chuckled as he stood up and steadied her. "The miss should go back to bed. Zeno doesn't want the miss to catch a cold from being outside in the cold for so long." Yona nodded and allowed Zeno to support her with his hand on the small of her back as they made their way back to the tents.

Zeno helped Yona lay down before going back to the tent with the others. When he laid down in his bedroll, he could sense the others were awake. "The miss will be fine. This is something that she needs to work through by herself." The atmosphere in the tent lightened as they allowed Zeno's words to comfort them back to sleep.

-x-

The next morning, Yona was the last one to awaken and sadly smiled as the nights events came back to her. _'I just hope the others won't ask me about it. I've already literally lived through it once, I'd rather not live through it again.'_

The journey to their next destination was quiet. Nobody wanted to bring up what happened that night and were too afraid to say anything. Zeno walked along Yona so she knew that he was there. Occasionally, they would cast worried glances at her. Each time they looked back, she was off in a world of her own. It was if she wasn't with them mentally in that moment, only her physical presence was. It was something that they didn't like seeing and they wanted to know what happened. However, they didn't want to risk sending her back into an emotional breakdown at the mention of last night's previous events.

After a few hours of walking, the group decided that they needed to take a break. Zeno gently placed a hand on her shoulder and snapped her out of her daze. The princess sighed as she sat her back up against a tree and laid her head back. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the sun touch her face, remembering what it felt like in her previous life.

"Is the miss tired?"

Yona opened her eyes and saw Zeno standing over her smiling. She smiled back and shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Thank you, Zeno."

Zeno sat down next to her as they enjoyed blissful silence for a few minutes.

"How does the miss feel?"

"I feel better." Yona leaned forwards and rested her head on her curled-up knees. "Remembering everything, it feels like I remember a part of myself. I feel…. more….. complete I guess. It's, just difficult to sort through everything."

Zeno smiled at that. "Zeno is glad that the miss is better. The miss is stronger than she gives herself credit for."

Yona turned her head at her companion with a raised eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"You call yourself weak and say that you want to be stronger, but the miss has so much strength already. Everything that has been thrown at you you have taken time and time again without a second thought. Now, the burden of another life has been dropped on your shoulders and you are happy about it…. Zeno admires that about the miss…."

Yona felt her eyes tear up as she hugged Zeno.

Hak looked over and saw Yona hugging the golden haired ancient warrior. She looked so happy, so… at peace.

"I'd call that young love but in Zeno's case I have no idea what to call it."

He was ripped away from his thoughts from the annoying voice of the green dragon.

"Shut up droopy eyes." Hak snapped.

After about an hour of relaxation, Yona stood up. "everyone." Her entourage all looked at her questioningly. "I have a favor to ask all of you."

"Of course, anything for you princess." Said Kija while everyone else silently agreed.

Yona looked around nervously at her friends. _How could I ask them to do this for me?_

She wrung her hands nervously. "Last night… I-I remembered everything from my past life as king Hiryuu."

Kija gasped, Jae-ha raised his eyebrows in surprise with Hak, Shin-ah, Zeno and Yun all remained still and silent. Zeno, furrowed his eyes in concern wondering what she wanted from them.

"I-I want…." Yona stuttered at from the fear of how they were going to respond. While they were walking, she had begun sorting through her memories and found something that was pulling her towards something. She didn't know what was pulling her, but she knew where it was pulling her to.

"What do you want, Yona?" Asked Shin-ah quietly. He tilted his head as Ao copied his movements waiting for the princess to respond.

"I want to visit Hiryuu castle…." Yona blurted out.

A mask of silence covered the group, and as quickly as they fell silent, the eruption ensued. "Why in the hell do you want to go back there! You know that they're going to kill us the second they know who you are!" bellowed Hak as he scrambled to his feet.

"I have to agree with Hak," Kija stood up followed by Shin-ah. "you can't go back princess. It's too dangerous."

Zeno stood up, "What does the miss want back at the castle?"

Yona remained silent with her head hung low and her hands at her sides. She needed them to understand that she this was something that she had to do. Her mind was pulling her back to the castle feeling as though she left something behind there when she was Hiryuu. Something hidden, that only she could find.

"Yona, you can't go back. Not yet." Pleaded Yun.

Yona sighed, _I might as well tell them._ She looked up and the group all gasped and took a step back seeing the fire in her eyes. "I need to go to Hiryuu's shrine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously**

"I want to visit Hiryuu castle…." Yona blurted out.

"Why in the hell do you want to go back there! You know that they're going to kill us the second they know who you are!" bellowed Hak as he scrambled to his feet.

"I have to agree with Hak," Kija stood up followed by Shin-ah. "you can't go back princess. It's too dangerous."

Zeno stood up, "What does the miss want back at the castle?"

Yona remained silent with her head hung low and her hands at her sides.

"Yona, we can't go back. Not yet." Pleaded Yun.

Yona sighed, _I might as well tell them._ She looked up and the group all gasped and took a step back seeing the fire in her eyes. "I need to go to Hiryuu's shrine."

-x-

 **Present**

Everyone was silent for a few painstaking moments before the air erupted with arguments.

"Yona dear, why in the hell would you want to go there?"

"Yona! If you need to go to a shrine we don't need to all the way back to the castle!"

"Princess, how big of an idiot are you?"

"Princess!"

"Pkyuu!"

"Enough!" Yona's desperate voice caused everyone to be silence themselves. Her voice echoed through the area around them that commanded cooperation and spoke of her authority. "I need to go there because there is something there I think that I need to find."

"Zeno doesn't remember anything there that the miss may need back from when she was Hiryuu."

Hak huffed and took a few steps towards the woman, "You **_think_** there is something there that you need to find!"

Yona looked at Hak with a renewed spark in her eyes. Slight shivers went down his spine from the sight, but he continued, "You want us to break into Hiryuu castle, the place where we were **_forced_** from, to **_maybe_** find something!"

"I know that it sounds crazy, but after I remember being Hiryuu, there is something in that shrine that will help us! It'll help me! Please Hak, why can't you trust me!?" Her violet eyes began to water from frustration.

"It's not about trust princess! It's about whether you have a death wish or not!"

The group became silent. Hak's plea could be heard echoing throughout the forest.

"Hak…." Whimpered Yona.

"Yona, I may be a genius, but I can't see how we are going to get into the castle without a fight." Sigh Yun as he stood up and walked up to her.

"Zeno knows!" cheered the yellow dragon excitedly.

The group turned towards him with expressions of shock on their faces. Well, except for Jae-ha he was just curious what the old man had up his sleeve.

"Zeno remembers secret passages that were built below the castle in case Zeno and his brothers needed to get Hiryuu out of the castle quickly!" Zeno looked too excited about this and it made Hak and the others nervous.

"Princess, even if the passages are still there, we have no idea what areas they will lead to. For all we know, they've been re purposed over the years." Hak crossed his arms and glared at Yona.

"I know that you guys think this is a bad idea…. But I am not asking to take back the castle. I am asking to visit one room for ten minutes at most." Yona looked at everyone with obvious desperation in her voice, but the fire in her eyes made it apparent to the group that arguing with her about it wasn't going to change her mind.

Yun groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Can we at least take a rest in the next village before we even consider embarking on a suicide mission?"

Yona glared at Yun. She knew that he was right, but she was frustrated at everyone arguing against her. She had to do this.

"He's right Yona dear, we're short on supplies." Chuckled Jae-ha.

Frustrated, Yona huffed, spun on her heals, and began walking down the path they had been previously walking towards. The group looked at each other and decided that they would talk about it at the next village.

-x-

Before nightfall, Shin-ha was able to direct the group to a small village and Yun was able to get two rooms for everyone.

"Ummm….. Z-Zeno." Zeno turned to Yona before he stepped inside of the room with the rest of the dragons. A slight blush was visible on her pale cheeks. "C-can you, spend the night….. w-with me? I need someone to talk to about…. E-everything."

Zeno smiled his warm brightening smile. "Of course, miss!"

" _sigh_ , I guess I'll be sleeping with the rare beasts then." Resigned Yun before he could shut the door to the room him and Yona were supposed to share.

"Don't worry lad, I'll take care of the little miss!" Zeno pulled Yun out of the room and hurried him to the room where the others were staying.

Yun was taken aback by the yellow-dragon's eagerness, but he decided that it was best to not question it. Yona needed someone to talk to and Zeno was the one she wanted.

"Good-night Yun. Thank you!" waved Yona before Yun disappeared behind a closing door.

Zeno walked towards the red-head before grabbing her hand and gently leading them into their room. He had a feeling that she needed to talk about her time as Hiryuu and he wanted to help her the best he could.

The immortal seventeen-year-old led to princess to her bed and sat down with her, ensuring that he was never letting go of her hand.

"What did the miss want to talk about with Zeno?"

Yona looked down at her lap staring at her hand that Zeno was holding so gingerly. "I wanted to apologize to you." A small tear began to fall on her cheek, landing on their conjoined hands.

Zeno placed his other hand on her cheek to wipe away anymore tears that may decide to fall. "Miss?"

"Z-zeno, I-I…." Yona bit her sip before looking up at a worried yet warming golden face. She turned her eyes to Hiryuu's medallion that was dangling from his headband.

"I'm sorry that I-I didn't let you f-fight with your b-brothers back then." Yona closed her eyes and leaned into Zeno's palm on her cheek as she allowed more tears to fall.

He chuckled, "the miss lets Zeno fight, but Hiryuu didn't. I know that he didn't because he was worried about Zeno not knowing how to. Now that I know what I am, and how to fight I don't mind. The miss has given Zeno the chance to fight with Zeno's brothers."

Yona opened her eyes and into his softened ones. "I should have told you when you asked me all those years ago as Hiryuu. I-I didn't know how t-to t-tell you. I w-was so s-scared how y-you would take it."

Zeno sighed and untangled their hands so he could hold her tearful face. "The miss has nothing to apologize for and neither does Hiryuu. Zeno understands and Zeno appreciates Hiryuu trying to protect Zeno."

Yona smiled softly at that and pulled Zeno in for a hug. The movement was so sudden, that he didn't hug her back for a few seconds. The medallion was pressed up against each other. He could feel the metal humming causing him to smile at the warmth.

"Zeno, can you do something for me?" she asked without pulling back to look at him.

"Anything for you miss." He responded while softly rubbing her back.

"Please, call me Yona. Not miss."

He hesitated before closing his eyes and lightly whispering "Yona…".

The princess pulled back and took his face in between her hands so he would look straight into her violet eyes. "I promise you Zeno, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you won't ever be left alone again."

His blue eyes began to water and tear up, "Zeno would like that very much mi…. Yona."

A new kind of warmth appeared in the yellow dragon's eyes. A warmth that she had never seen before. It was as though centuries worth of waiting had just ended. She was captivated by his eyes and just sat there staring at them.

Without realizing what she was doing she leaned in and lightly kissed him on the lips. The moment their lips touched, she felt the warmth in his eyes spread throughout her entire body. Zeno was her sunshine, and she didn't ever want to ever let go of her light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously**

The princess pulled back and took his face in between her hands so he would look straight into her violet eyes. "I promise you Zeno, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you won't ever be left alone again."

His blue eyes began to water and tear up, "Zeno would like that very much mi…. Yona."

A new kind of warmth appeared in the yellow dragon's eyes. A warmth that she had never seen before. It was as though centuries worth of waiting had just ended. She was captivated by his eyes and just sat there staring at them.

Without realizing what she was doing she leaned in and lightly kissed him on the lips. The moment their lips touched, she felt the warmth in his eyes spread throughout her entire body. Zeno was her sunshine, and she didn't ever want to ever let go of her light.

-x-

 **Present**

Zeno felt like he was in heaven. The princess cared so much for him. He didn't know until Yona said those words that those were the words that he had been waiting for. Whenever he looked at her, there were some things that reminded him of the old king. Her kindness, her determination. When it comes to the princess though, everything about her she developed by herself. She was once king Hiryuu, but now she is princess Yona. One of the kindest, strongest, most elegant creatures that he had ever seen. The king was one that held his admiration, but what he feels for the princess is something else.

When he felt something soft touch his lips, he felt as though that a missing piece of himself was falling into place. He realized that it was Yona's lips that he could feel. Joy filled his heart as he pulled the princess in closer to deepen their kiss.

He poured his very being into that kiss. He wanted to make sure that within this moment, she knew that he would always be there for her. All that he is and will ever be was now hers. He was her shield that would protect her from any danger that she finds herself in. She was the light of a new dawn that he could feel stirring within him.

Yona couldn't believe what was happening, once she realized that she was _kissing_ Zeno, she was about to pull back and apologize when he pulled her closer to him. She could feel waves of love being spoken through their dancing lips. Each kiss felt like a whisper to her very being. In that instant, she knew that she loved him.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Yona… I will forever be yours. Not just as your dragon, but as your shield. I will never leave your side until you no longer want me there. My heart, my soul, and my body are all yours Yona." He gazed into her eyes and saw his proclamation being reflected at him.

She realized that he referred to himself in first person. She smiled and leaned in closer, her next words brushing against his lips, "My sunshine, I am yours as well." She sealed their love with a passionate kiss.

Zeno wrapped his arm around her back and tangled his fingers into her blazing red hair. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip for permission to enter and she eagerly opened her mouth.

The caverns of her mouth tasted like fresh strawberries while her sweet tongue tasted like delicate cream. She was divine. He could sense that she was nervous, _it's probably her first kiss,_ so he removed his hand from her hair and caressed her cheek.

Under his soothing touch she melted into him. He could feel a hand tugging at his outer robs while another was creeping in between his outer and inner robes. He pulled back before they went too far.

"What's wrong?" a look of hurt and rejection was swimming in her eyes and it hurt his very being seeing her that way.

"Miss… I-I" a small finger pressed up against his lips.

"Yona." She corrected.

He nodded and waited until her finger left his mouth before he could continue. "Yona, I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to do. I have waited this long, I can wait a little longer. You are a princess and will one day sit back on the throne, you need to be sure on who you want beside you. Your body is not mine to claim, whomever you choose as your husband will have that honor. I am your shield, I will protect your honor until then."

Yona smiled gently at him, "I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but I want this. I want you, and I want you to have me."

She cupped his flushed cheek with her small hand, "I may one day rule this country, and when that happens, there is no one I would rather have at my side Zeno."

He sighed and gently pulled her hand away from him. "Yona, a lot has happened in the past few days. You need to rest. If you still feel the same, then I will be here for you. I want to make sure that you are making this choice for yourself. Your heart is not something that you should give to anyone. You need to be sure of your decision."

He stood up and placed her hand onto her lap. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight. Goodnight princess."

-x-

That night, Yona dreamed about being Hiryuu again. This time however, the dreams were all focused on Zeno. The fear and sadness that she felt as Hiryuu for the young boy was agonizing. Back then, her soul had watched happy-go-lucky Zeno never aging and knowing full well what his fate was. Hiryuu never wanted Zeno to fight because he knew that the boy would have viewed himself as a monster. Not allowing him to fight was the only way to keep Zeno from fully realizing what he was. The final memory of Zeno was when he was clinging onto her begging her to tell him what the Ouryuu's power was. Hiryuu had died a few days later taking that secret with him to the grave.

Her dreams shifted to Hiryuu's shrine that was hidden underneath the throne room. She remembered that as a child that was the place where she was the most comfortable. Looking back, it made sense since the shrine kept the king's spirit while her body harbored his soul. They were connected.

In her dreams, the shrine felt like it was pulsing. As she got closer to it, she could feel something pulling her in. As she opened the door to the shrine, she saw something red and golden begin to shine. Before she could open the door all the way to see what it was, she had woken up from her dream.

Sitting up in the bed, she saw Zeno sprawled out on the floor barely in his bedroll anymore.

She smiled warmly then leaned down to hug her knees. ' _I have to visit the shrine. If anything, maybe I can find a way to help Zeno.'_ She thought to herself as she saw the sun begin peeking over the horizon allowing dawn to bleed through the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously**

In her dreams, the shrine felt like it was pulsing. As she got closer to it, she could feel something pulling her in. As she opened the door to the shrine, she saw something red and golden begin to shine. Before she could open the door all the way to see what it was, she had woken up from her dream.

Sitting up in the bed, she saw Zeno sprawled out on the floor barely in his bedroll anymore.

She smiled warmly then leaned down to hug her knees. ' _I have to visit the shrine. If anything, maybe I can find a way to help Zeno.'_ She thought to herself as she saw the sun begin peeking over the horizon allowing dawn to bleed through the window.

-x-

 **Present**

Dawn had always been Yona's favorite time of day. Whenever dawn began to rise, she would wake up and feel warmth spread out through her heart. After her and Hak fell off that cliff, she always saw dawn as a welcomed friend. It reminded her that it was another day where they were _alive_. The interlacing colors of the sky reminded Yona of the murals that littered Hiryuu castle. There were days where she would sit down and just stare at the art that adorned the walls and ceilings. When she was little, her mother would sit down with her and tell her the stories behind every mural in the palace.

She smiled at the memory. _'One day, I will get to see them again. Perhaps I can have one made of the current dragon warriors.'_

Standing, staring out the window she heard Zeno yawn behind her. She felt him stand slightly behind her appreciating the morning alongside her. Without looking at him, she spoke, "Zeno, can you wake up the others and tell them that we need to leave? I want to talk about something with them, but I think we should be in a more secure area than an inn. This is something that I don't want to be overheard."

"Zeno will wake up his brother's! Zeno loves mornings!"

She heard him scamper quickly out of the room and it made her smile. Her happy, golden dragon was always so enthusiastic, and it warmed her heat every-time.

She pushed herself away from the window and began packing up their belongings, so they could leave.

-x-

After everyone got up and they had restocked their supplies, they made their way back into the nearby woods. Yona was at the lead of the group with her hood up to cover her hair and her gaze lowered. Everyone walked behind her waiting for her to talk to them about the previous day's events.

She walked and wove in and out of the trees until she found a clearing filled with flowers that had just bloomed signaling the arrival of Spring. She walked into the middle and sat down without looking at anyone. She pulled her hood down releasing her blazing red hair and threw her head back at the sky soaking in the sun.

The rest of the group looked at each other nervously. They knew that she wanted to talk about going to Hiryuu's shine at the castle, and they knew this was going to be a long conversation.

Zeno and Hak sat on either side of her while everyone else sat down in a circle. All of them looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak.

She sighed and looked at Shin-ah, "Is there anyone around?"

The blue dragon lifted his mask and scoped out the surrounding area. He shook his head and wordlessly placed his mask back on his face.

Yona nodded and allowed a few more moments of silence before she began speaking, "Everyone, I know that you are all against this idea, but…..." She bit her lip, "I _need_ to go to Hiryuu's shrine. I don't know why, but something is screaming at me to go."

She felt Hak stiffen next to her. She gave him a sideways glance. "I do remember everything about being Hiryuu, but I am still working through all of the memories and trying to make sense of them. Right now, the memories are just a mess of flashing images. Through those memories, I feel as though there is something in that shrine that I need to find."

"What do you think you need to find Princess?" Kija's concerned eyes almost made Yona back off the idea, but she was standing her ground.

"I don't know exactly." She hugged her knees to her chest, "Last night, I dreamt of opening the door to the shrine. It felt as though something in there was pulsing. Almost like it was a part of my own heartbeat" She furrowed her brow, "I saw a light as I started opening the door, but I woke up before I could see what it was."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hak balling his hands into fists. She turned to him and placed a reassuring hand on his arm, "Please Hak. I know this is dangerous, but this is something that I need to do."

He looked up at her with pleading eyes searching hers for something. "Princess, if we go back, they may kill you. I don't know if we are going to be able to protect you for very long."

She placed her hand back on her lap. "I think I know a way to get in. In my mind, it's the safest route."

Yun, who had remained silent throughout shot her a curious look, "Well then what do you suggest?"

Yona smiled warmly at him and sighed. "Instead of sneaking through tunnels that may no longer be there, we just walk through the front door."

Everyone looked up at her with looks of insanity. Jae-ha was the first to find his words, "Yona dear, you want to _announce_ your presence to those who wanted you dead not too long ago?"

Yun nodded in agreement, "Jae-ha's right Yona, they're not just going to let us in."

She nodded, "When you think about it, after everything that happened in Xing, a large amount of the kingdom knows that I am alive. If we get enough people to support us, Soo-Won wouldn't dare touch me out of fear of a civil war. We just need to show him that we are only there for comfort to my own heart."

Yun placed a finger on his chin in thought, "It makes sense. It may be crazy enough that it might just work. If we turn it into a royal procession, they won't be able to deny you."

She nodded and looked at her warriors, "We are only going to do this if you guys are comfortable with the idea of announcing yourselves. If we do this, the dragon warriors will be revealed to everyone. If you wish to remain hidden, then I will accept sneaking into the castle, but I do think this will be the safest way. It's risky for us, but it's risky for them as well."

The warriors were silent. Kija snapped up his head with a look of determination, "I have never had a problem with being a dragon warrior. If this is the safest way for you, then I am willing."

Yona smiled and nodded. "Zeno wants to protect the miss, so Zeno will let the miss announce this one's existence."

"Well, I wouldn't mind letting all of the beautiful women of the world to know that I am available." Jae-ha smirked at the excited expression on the girl's face.

She turned her attention to Shin-ah. He was staring down at his hands that were stroking his sword in his lap.

Yona tilted her head to try and get a better look at him, "Shin-ah?"

He looked up at her, "I… don't want….. to curse anyone."

Yona gave him a warming smile knowing that even though his eyes were lowered he would still be able to see it. "You won't have to. You can wear your mask if you need to. In order for this to work, I need you all there with me. I'm sorry that I am asking you to show yourself in front of people. I will never ask this of you ever again."

Shin-ah looked up and tilted his head. Ao came out from her hiding place in his fur and jumped on Yona's shoulder chewing on a acorn. "I'll…. do it….. if it's for….. you Yona."

She reached across and hugged him tightly, "Thank you."

She pulled back and looked at everyone else, "Thank all of you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously**

Yona tilted her head to try and get a better look at him, "Shin-ah?"

He looked up at her, "I… don't want….. to curse anyone."

Yona gave him a warming smile knowing that even though his eyes were lowered he would still be able to see it. "You won't have to. You can wear your mask if you need to. In order for this to work, I need you all there with me. I'm sorry that I am asking you to show yourself in front of people. I will never ask this of you ever again."

Shin-ah looked up and tilted his head. Ao came out from her hiding place in his fur and jumped on Yona's shoulder chewing on a acorn. "I'll…. do it….. if it's for….. you Yona."

She reached across and hugged him tightly, "Thank you."

She pulled back and looked at everyone else, "Thank all of you."

-x-

 **Present**

Everything was set for her unannounced arrival to the castle.

For the past few weeks, the gang had decided to stay in Awa in order to send messages to their allies with the help of the former Captain Gigan.

Messages were sent to the wind tribe, the water tribe, and to their strongest ally in this, the Xing Empire. Kija wanted to contact his village, but Yona didn't want to risk it. She knew that if they ever came out of hiding, it would be by their own choice and not because of duty. She wasn't going to force them out of hiding just so she can do this.

While planning every possible outcome, Hak had remained silent. Every once in a while, he would stop to input his knowledge of the castle layout, but other than that he avoided speaking with her.

It hurt Yona that her friend that has been with her for so many years was avoiding her because of a selfish decision. More than that, she was worried about talking to him about his role in the plan.

One night, Yona woke up in the bedroll of one of the former Awa pirate's homes. When Jae-ha had asked the former captain where they could stay, his old comrades jumped at the opportunity to shelter them.

Yona sighed as she got out of bed and put on her cloak. This was a conversation that she was not looking forward to. She has warned the others of this conversation so they wouldn't come running if they heard Hak's anger.

Downstairs, she found Hak sitting on the floor leaning up against a pillar facing the door. His eyes were closed, but Yona knew that he wasn't asleep, at least not fully.

She smiled at his peaceful expression and sighed before she sat down in front of him.

She leaned forward and placed her small hand onto Hak's large calloused hand that was resting on his lap. His eyes flew open and his peaceful expression was replaced with no visible emotion.

Yona smiled at her friend, "Hak, I need to talk to you."

He nodded.

She pulled her hand back and placed it on her lap. "Hak, if you saw Soo-Won, would you kill him?"

His eyes widened at the question. "I….. don't know princess."

She nodded. "Kija and Jae-ha were there to stop you from killing him last time, we can't risk that Hak…" She bit her lip and lowered her gaze to her hands in her lap. "That's why I want you to stay behind with Yun."

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" he suddenly stood up and slammed his weapon into the floor. The whole house seemed to shake with the force. "I'M NOT SENDING YOU ON A POTIENTIAL SUICIDE MISSION WHILE I SIT ON MY ASS AND HOPE THAT THOSE DAMN DRAGONS CAN PROTECT YOU!"

Yona slowly lifted her gaze to her bodyguard. He was fuming with rage and for the first time, she was afraid of him. Her eyes began to water, "Hak, please understand….. I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't care about you."

Seeing her begin to cry seemed to have calmed the beast within to calm him. He furrowed his brows as she continued. "I worry about you Hak. You've always been like an annoying big brother to me. You've always protected me, supported me, and teased me. If you can't control yourself around him, then we will be forced into a fight."

He groaned as he slumped back against the pillar and slid back down. He ran his hand through his dark hair. "I honestly don't know if I can control myself around him princess."

She smiled and placed her hand on his knee. "I know. That's why I want to protect you from him. I promise you, he won't go unpunished for what he was done." He looked up at her as a painful and regretful look began to overshadow her blazing light in her eys. "However, right now that is not in the best interest of Kouka. I must keep the kingdom safe Hak. I can't rule yet. Keeping you and Yun hidden will keep you both safe from my selfish desire."

She leaned back and placed her hand over her heart. "P-please Hak…"

His eyes widened as he was tears begin to fall from her violet eyes. That's when he took a moment to look at her for who she has become.

Her arms had scars from battle. Each one he remembered her receiving, and he was shocked how every time she received a wound, she barely winced and kept on fighting. Her hands were scarred and calloused from training. It reminded him of his own seasoned hands.

She was no longer that young naïve girl who was constantly spoiled by her luxury. She had grown stronger not only physically, but emotionally. She was an experienced young woman who did what she had to do in order to survive. He began seeing the true characteristics of a great leader in those eyes.

He sighed and smiled at her pleading face. "Al right princess, I'll stay behind with Yun."

She smiled brightly and threw herself onto him in a tight embrace. He hugged her back and petted her har.

She pulled back and look at him, "Thank you."

She got up and went back upstairs to bed. Watching her disappear, a thought filled him with absolute pride, _'She stood up to me.'_

He leaned his head back against the pillar to get some more rest while standing guard.

Yona stopped at the top of the stairs. She was shaking so badly she had to lean up against the wall to support herself.

"Yona?"

She peered around the corner and saw Zeno walking towards her. Steadying herself on the wall, she stumbled into his arms.

He smiled as he felt her tears begin to soak his shirt. He hugged her tight and petted her crimson hair. "Zeno takes it that mister took your request well."

She chuckled and pulled back to look at him, "Yeah he did." Her expression softened, "I hate having to ask him to stay behind, but I had no other choice."

Zeno smiled and nodded, "Zeno knows that the mister understands. Zeno will take you back to bed."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her back to her room. Little did she know, tomorrow they would hear back from their allies.


	7. Chapter 7

_'This is it.'_

Her and her comrades were walking down the streets of the capitol. Her hair was visible to the villages and they knew who she was.

She didn't meet their gazes, she was there for one purpose and she wasn't going to miss this chance.

Looking to her left, she looked at her nervous blue dragon. He had decided that it would be best if he didn't have his mask on. After discussing it with the others, he understood that the mask scared people more than his eyes did and he was content to take it off to help Yona. He was very nervous without his mask, but his family was there to support him. His eyes are what told the world what he was and if that kept her safe, he was okay.

He caught her looking at him and she reached over to grab his hand sending him a reassuring smile. He blushed, the corners of his mouth slightly turned upwards.

Releasing his hand, she looked to her right, Kija had rolled up his sleeve so his dragon claw could be seen. His scales were glittering in the sunlight. Looking at him, she could see the pride of the white dragon emanating from him. He was grateful for his arm, and he wanted to make sure that people understood that Yona was the master of the four dragon warriors.

Behind her were Jae-ha and Zeno. Both of them walking casually as though nothing was bothering them. Yona knew better. Being the eldest members of the group, she knew the were nervous and were prepared to do what they needed to do.

Her procession continued as the castle came into view. The villagers immediately grew silent at the sight of her crimson hair. The people cleared the streets so they could pass through. Looking over, she caught the glimpse of a mother holding her child. Shock was evident in her face, but her eyes looked fearful. She stopped and looked at the woman, "I promise you, we won't let anything bad happen to you. I am not here for the reason that you think that I am. I am here to find what was once lost to my soul."

The woman's expression calmed down as grateful tears began to surface. The other villagers heard what she had said and knew she was telling the truth. The princess wasn't there for the king or the throne, she was there for something close to her heart.

Seeing their encouraging smiles, she continued walking.

Behind her and her dragons, was elder Mundok, the current general of the Wind tribe, and a few of Hak's closest friends. Yona was grateful that they agreed to accompany her and were willing to protect her if they had to. Behind them, was Lady Lily. She had her most trusted bodyguards at her side. She wore a dress that had the symbol of the water tribe on it so people knew who she was. Behind them, were the five generals from Xing. Kouren and Tao decided to send them in their stead so Yona had as much protection and support as possible. This lineup sent the message that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

They neared the castle gates and the guards stared at her astonished. She looked up at them and they gasped at the fire that was burning in her eyes, "I am Princess Yona, the daughter of the late King Il. I wish to speak to the king."

The guards looked at each other, sweat became apparent on their brows as they saw her dragons. One of the guards gulped and stepped forward, "I'll go and let him know that you are here."

"Thank you." She bowed her head in respect. Raising her head, she closed her eyes and focused on controlling her nervous heart.

-x-

Silence remained as they waited for the king's answer. The wind was still as though the gods themselves were holding their breath. Clouds covered the sky as though the lack of warmth was a warning to others. The gate opened and Yona came face to face with Soo-Won. Next to him was the sky tribe general and his adviser. Soldiers were stationed behind them in the courtyard, preparing for whatever was about to happen.

Yona sighed and stepped forward, "King Soo-Won, I have not come out of malice or revenge. I come on peaceful terms."

The crowd that had gathered murmured softly. Soo-Won's eyes slightly widened as his body froze underneath her hardened gaze. His advisor stepped forward to speak, "If you are not here out of malice, why have you gathered such a group?"

They heard someone yell from behind the gate. "Who are those monsters!?"

He grinned, hoping that he had somehow cornered the princess.

Yona felt Kija and Shin-ha stiffen. Yona reached out and gently touched their arms. Gaining the confidence, Kija stepped forward and raised his claw. He raised his voice to make sure that anyone in the vicinity could hear, "We are the four dragon warriors. We have accompanied our master to protect her and ensure that she leaves here safely for that is our sworn duty to the crimson dragon."

Gasps could be heard. A slight breeze appeared and caused Yona's hair to sway with the wind. The crimson locks practically glittering in the sunlight. The wind was aiding her to show who he was referring to.

Her gaze never left the king's, "I am merely here to visit the shrine. My companions are here as support for my troubled heart." To reiterate her words, she placed a hand over her heart. "I reached out to them with a heavy conscious and they had agreed to join me on my visit. I never had a chance to mourn the loss of my father, so I decided that it was time that I put my thoughts to rest."

She looked over at the adviser, "We are not here to fight, but if you do anything to attack us it could mean war for Kouka. My warriors are under my strict orders to not attack unless ordered by me. However, they will not hesitate if my life is threatened." Behind her, she could hear one of the Xing generals speak, "We are the five generals of Xing. We were sent by Princess Kouren and Princess Tao as her guards. They wanted to be here in person, but they couldn't leave Xing in the aftermath that the sudden uprising caused."

The air stilled at the words. At this point, servants and villagers alike had gathered around the king and the princess on either side of the gate. They were curious and nervous for the princess.

Soo-Won sighed, turning around he spoke, "I will allow you and your company to enter. You will be accompanied by the Sky general. For your own safety, you will not stay the night here." He looked over his shoulder back at the princess and spoke softly, "Do what you need to do." Without another word he walked out of sight followed by his advisor. He gestured for the soldiers to clear a path for the princess.

The Sky General stepped forward, "You will follow me princess." Yona nodded and gestured for her friends to follow her.

They slowly followed the general through the courtyard. Yona looked around and couldn't help but picture her father standing in the grass, hands behind his back thinking. His smile that never left his face beaming as he looked at her. Next to him, she could see Abi, Guen, and Shuten smiling at her as they spared in the courtyard.

She shook her head, _'I can't be caught up with ghosts of the past.'_

Making their way towards the steps of the throne room, the guards surrounding the area were staring at them. Their expressions were a mixture of guarded and fearful. She recognized a few of them from the night of her father's death shocked that she was still alive. A few servants were peeking around the corners and she shot them all smiles. She could see how happy they were to see her alive and were silently sending her their best wishes.

At the foot at the steps, the general halted and turned towards Yona. "I will allow you and your warriors in the throne room. They are to not touch anything. Guards are stationed inside to ensure that they don't do anything. However, I will only allow one of them to go with you in the shrine accompanied by myself." He raised a challenging eyebrow, "It that understood?"

Yona smiled kindly at him, "Thank you for your generosity and understanding. We will only be there for a short amount of time." She bowed towards him, "I apologize for the inconvenience that our presence has caused."

He narrowed his eyes at her and gestured for them to follow. Turning around, she saw her friends giving her encouraging smiles. She nodded at them and followed the general into the throne room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously**

At the foot at the steps, the general halted and turned towards Yona. "I will allow you and your warriors in the throne room. They are to not touch anything. Guards are stationed inside to ensure that they don't do anything. However, I will only allow one of them to go with you in the shrine accompanied by myself." He raised a challenging eyebrow, "It that understood?"

Yona smiled kindly at him, "Thank you for your generosity and understanding. We will only be there for a short amount of time." She bowed towards him, "I apologize for the inconvenience that our presence has caused."

He narrowed his eyes at her and gestured for them to follow. Turning around, she saw her friends giving her encouraging smiles. She nodded at them and followed the general into the throne room.

-x-

 **Present**

The dragons were wary.

They didn't like the fact that they were asked to stay in the throne room while the princess descended down into the shrine. On top of that, they were being guarded.

The moment they had stepped into the castle, each of them felt a swell of energy within them. They weren't sure what was happening, but their senses were sensitive to the atmosphere around them.

Yona turned to her dragons as the sky general went to open up the pathway to the shrine. Kija stepped forward and held her hands with his claw. "Are you sure about this princess?"

Yona smiled at him and looked over the other dragons. Turning back to Kija, determination was burning within her. "I'm sure Kija. This is something that I have to do."

He nodded, "Who do you wish to accompany you?" The others stiffened.

She sighed and took a step back slipping her hands out of Kija's claw. She held out her hand, "Zeno, will you come with me?"

Hesitation and fear flashed in his eyes. He hadn't been in that room for so long. "W-why me m-miss Yona?"

She smiled and took a step forward towards him and rested her hand on his cheek. His eyes widened as a slight blush began to appear, "I am not the only one here whose heart is heavy from the past."

He inhaled sharply.

She let her hand fall from his face and took a step back, "If you are not ready for this Zeno, I understand," She furrowed her brows, "but I think this is something that we need to do together."

Zeno absentmindedly began playing with the medallion that was hanging from his headband. He could feel it vibrating in between his fingers. Zeno could feel the presences of the first generation dragons humming along within the relic as if they were nudging him forward. He looked at the others before nodding.

Yona smiled and looked at her other dragons, "Stay safe everyone. Please wait for me here."

Jae-ha smirked and crossed his arms, "Don't worry Yona dear, we will be here waiting to see your beautiful smile again." He bent down and kissed her hand.

Kija rolled his eyes, "Call of if anything happens, okay princess?"

She nodded and turned to Shin-ha. For a moment, she lost herself staring into his eyes. They held a warm and comforting world of their own. A world that she was never afraid of. He stepped forward, "I'll… keep watch… Yona."

She nodded as she turned and grabbed Zeno's hand. Together, the two of them went to the sky general standing impatiently next to the opened passageway. "Are you ready?" He gestured to Zeno. "Which one is he?"

She smiled, "Yes sir." She looked at Zeno who lightly squeezed her hand in return, assuring her that it was okay to announce him. "This is Ouryuu Zeno, my dear friend and one who has experience in spiritual guidance."

The general studied Zeno for a minute, _'He doesn't seem particularly dangerous, or powerful for that matter.'_ Shaking his head, he headed down into the passage, "Follow me then."

Taking one final look at her dragons, her and Zeno descended down towards the shrine.

-x-

Yona could feel her heartbeat quicken. She could hear Zeno's breathing and assumed that he was feeling the same thing she was. They were nervous as to what they were going to find in there. The passageway was dark and the air became heavier as they neared to shrine doors.

Stopping in front of them, the general reached to open the door. "Wait!" yelled Yona. He stopped and turned to her, startled by her commanding voice. "Let me open it. Please."

He was obviously confused by her request, _'Why in the hell does it matter who opens the damn door?'_ He sighed and stepped aside allowing the princess to approach the door.

She slowly stepped forward and traced her hand across the patterns of the door. An image of the crimson dragon looking up at his brothers from earth as they watched him from heaven. Yona felt a hand on her shoulder, "Miss? Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, I was just remembering." Her eyes softened, "I miss them."

Zeno pulled back his hand and looked at the door, "Zeno's misses his brother's as well." He smiled to himself, "I know that they are watching us right now and are eagerly awaiting you."

She turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "Why do you say that Zeno?"

He chuckled and grabbed his medallion. Slowly, he took it off and handed it to Yona, "I think they want you to hold this while we are in there."

She stared at it for a second before she took it in her shaky hands, "Are you sure? I gave this to you back then to aid you in your journey. It's no longer the medallion that that was gifted to me."

He stepped forward and clasped her hands together. Slowly, he lowered the medallion and the beads that held it into her palms, "I'm sure miss. After many years of holding onto this, it always finds its way back to me."

She stared at it and clutched it to her heart, "I'll give this back to you Zeno."

He smiled and nodded at her.

The sky general was standing to the side observing their conversation, _'Who is this kid? He may seem young, but I can sense something lingering behind those eyes.'_ He looked over at the princess suspiciously, _'She knows something... They both do.'_

She turned and placed her hands on the door. She could feel and hear a slight humming emanating from behind the dark colored wood. It was drawing her in and willed her to finally open the door.

-x-

Upstairs, the dragons stood in a circle watching the guards. They could feel a warmth spread through their chests.

Shin-ah placed his hand above his heart and closed his eyes. Kija turned and saw his brother's reaction. "Shin-ha, are you okay?"

He nodded and let his hand dropped. Without opening his eyes, he spoke, "They're inside."

Kija nodded and turned to Jae-ha, "You felt that too, didn't you?"

Jae-ha nodded while furrowing his brows. "It's as though, I can feel someone down there besides Zeno. Almost like….." His sentence trailed off.

Kija nodded and understood what Jae-ha was about to say. 'Another dragon.'

-x-

As Yona cracked open the door, she couldn't help but hold her breath. She could feel a slight breeze surround her, ushering her inside. She entered the room followed by Zeno and the sky general ready for whatever was there waiting for them.

 **Author's Notes**

 _I know, I am evil for leaving you hanging. I couldn't resist. The next chapter will be a longer one!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously**

Upstairs, the dragons stood in a circle watching the guards. They could feel a warmth spread through their chests.

Shin-ah placed his hand above his heart and closed his eyes.

Kija turned and saw his brother's reaction. "Shin-ha, are you okay?"

He nodded and let his hand dropped. Without opening his eyes, he spoke, "They're inside."

Kija nodded and turned to Jae-ha, "You felt that too, didn't you?"

Jae-ha nodded while furrowing his brows. "It's as though, I can feel someone down there besides Zeno. Almost like….." His sentence trailed off.

Kija nodded and understood what Jae-ha was about to say. "Another dragon."

-x-

As Yona cracked open the door, she couldn't help but hold her breath. She could feel a slight breeze surround her, ushering her inside. She entered the room followed by Zeno and the sky general ready for whatever was there waiting for them.

-x-

 **Present**

Yona stood in the middle of the room and looked around. She felt a comforting energy surround her as though something was trying to get her attention. The presence wasn't menacing, but comforting and warm. She didn't know who it was that was reaching out to her, pulling her towards the alter, but she knew that she could trust it. The candles warmly flickered as she approached as though the flames were affected by her sudden presence. She let out a deep breath before approaching the alter and lowered to her knees. She clutched the medallion in between her hands as she silently meditated and opened her heart to the presence that had pulled her forward her into a state of meditation.

Zeno and the sky general were silent as they watched the princess. Zeno knew that the sky general couldn't feel it, but he knew that his brothers could upstairs and had a suspicion that Yona sensed it as well. Standing on the side, he could feel a light whirlwind circling around the room. The whirlwind felt as though it contained something familiar within it. The feel of the wind brought back memories of long ago. It danced across his skin causing goosebumps to appear. He held up his arm and smiled knowingly, "They're here."

The general looked at him, "Who?"

Zeno shook his head and lowered his arm, "Zeno and the miss's brothers. I think they have waited a long time for this day."

He raised an eyebrow, _'The hell is this guy talking about? Brothers?'_

Zeno looked back lovingly at the princess, "I think the miss has found what she was meant to find."

The general looked at him questioningly, "Find what?"

Zeno's eyes softened, "The missing piece that was lost long ago. A piece that Zeno remembers quite vividly."

"What the hell are you talking about kid?"

Zeno held out a hand as though he was offering it to someone invisible, "Zeno has been around for a long time. Zeno thinks he now understands why Ouryuu chose me, it was to ensure that this moment would come."

The general looked back at Yona, he could feel something shift in the atmosphere and felt as though it was coming from her. He never much cared for the dragon gods or the dragon warriors. To him, they were echoes of a time long ago that had no place in this era. Looking between the content faces of the Ouryuu and Yona and the growing feeling in his chest, he couldn't help but think otherwise.

-x-

Yona slowly felt her mind drift blocking out everything around her. The only thing that she could feel was the medallion. The nerves that were within her seemed detached as they couldn't sense anything outside of the blackened world that she found herself softly drifting towards. She couldn't feel her hands holding the relic.

" _My king."_

Yona gasped at the ghostly voice. Biting her lip, she waited until it spoke to her again.

" _We have been waiting for you."_

Suddenly, she was in a new world. A world that she didn't recognize, but it felt familiar to her somehow. Groaning from the sudden change, she stood up and looked around.

She was standing on what appeared to be clouds. Looking in the distance, she could see the light of dawn poking through the white. The colors of dawn lit up the sky. The clouds changed colors as though they were glittering. All of the colors of the sky bounced in between the clouds as though millions of mirrors were reflecting life off of one another. The sight took her breath away.

"It's good to see you again, Hiryuu."

Yona turned around and saw echoes of the past smiling at her.

Standing there, were the three original dragon warriors. Looking above them, she could see shadows of the dragon gods hovering over their vessels. Her feet began moving without her knowing. She was running towards them. As she got closer, she could see something gold and red curled up behind them. She stopped and threw her arms around the man who spoke, the first Seiryuu.

She could feel tears begin to fall as he knelt down and returned her embrace. She could feel the other two warriors approach her and place their hands on either shoulder. Turning to each of them, she gave each a hug as they bent down to her level.

Taking a step back from them, she wiped her tears away and smiled at them. "It's good to see you too Abi, Guen, Shuten."

She felt Guen running his hand through her hair, "Tell the kid that we're fine. He needs to hurry up and get his ass up here."

She laughed, "I'll make sure to let him know that, but I can't let him join you yet."

Abi smiled and nodded knowingly, "We know, take good care of him for us Yona."

Shuten barked out a confident chuckle, "Yeah, I need to kick his ass for not visiting us."

She giggled and looked around, "What is this place?"

The dragons smiled at her as Guen stepped forward and pointed over his shoulder, "Why don't you see for yourself, my king." The three bowed and stepped aside. The dragons hovering over them followed their movements. She could see their eyes glowing as they watched her.

She walked towards the golden and crimson bundle. As she got closer, she could see scales shimmering along with the dawn that was hovering overhead. Watching it slowly move, she could see that it was breathing. Standing in front of it, she smiled at the sight.

Two sleeping dragons were curled around each other in an embrace. Their limbs were tangled together making it look like they were apart of each other. A mixture of gold and red seamlessly intertwined with one another. Their scales bouncing life off of one another making it look like a gold and red hue surrounded them. She bent down and placed a hand on the snout of the golden dragon.

She smiled as she felt warmth move up her arm and touch her heart, "Ouryuu."

The dragon's eyes fluttered open and moved his golden eyes to look at her. She could hear a purring noise coming from him.

She giggled and stroked his snout, "Why am I here?"

The dragon untangled itself from the sleeping red dragon and curled its body around her. The Ouryuu's golden snout rested over her shoulder as he stared at his red brother. He nuzzled her face causing her to giggle at the contact. She reached over her shoulder and placed a hand on him.

She smiled and looked down at the sleeping red dragon. She cocked her head to the side. There was something about this creature before her that caused her heart to flutter. Hesitantly, she reached a hand out and placed it on the dragon.

The moment they made contact, she gasped as a voice echoed through her soul.

" _Yona._ " She could feel the dragon vibrate below her and the Ouryuu around her tightened its grip around her ever so slightly. She smiled, "Hello Hiryuu."

She could feel the Ouryuu's breath on her arm as he leaned in closer.

She began rubbing Hiryuu's dragon, her fingers lightly dancing across his scales. "Are you asleep?"

He chuckled, " _Something like that._ "

His laughter warmed Yona's heart. She could feel something spark within her as his deep laugh touched her ear drums.

His laughter died down and his tone turned serious, " _Yona, in front of you is the sleeping form of my dragon self. When I descended, I left this body for a human body…... After my human body passed away, I saw that I would one day be reincarnated. Instead of returning as a dragon, I decided that I would wait for the day when I would meet you._ "

Yona smiled, "You are very beautiful Hiryuu."

He chuckled louder than before shaking the very frame of her soul, " _Thank you Yona._ "

She could feel Hiryuu's mood turn solemn. " _I'm sorry for making you remember everything. I had intended on making you remember slowly overtime... but... I couldn't hold back the memories._ " He grew silent, " _I know how much remembering hurt you._ "

Her face softened at Hiryuu, " _It's okay, Zeno was there to help me through it. He misses you and his brothers._ "

He sighed, " _I know._ " His body let out a massive sorrowful sigh. His warm breath tickled Yona's legs through her dress. " _Out of everything that happened, leaving him was my number one regret. Through my slumber for the past two thousand years, his fate has haunted me._ "

"I know it has, I remember the day when you figured out his fate." She let her other hand slip from the golden dragon and cradled Hiryuu in her lap stroking his scales.

Hiryuu's dragon breathed lightly, " _When Ouryuu gave him his blood, he didn't understand that humans were never meant to live that long._ " His voice darkened, " _That's one of the reasons why I have called you here._ "

Yona could hear Ouryuu whimper. She turned her head and looked into his sorrowful eyes, "It's okay, you didn't know. You only wanted to protect your brother." The dragon nuzzled her face gently.

She looked back down at Hiryuu, "Can we save him?"

He sighed, " _Yes, but that is where the other reason of why I called you here comes in_."

She cocked her head slightly, "What do you mean?"

The sleeping dragon below her purred, " _I wanted to offer you my dragon blood._ "

Her hands froze and her eyes widened, "W-why? I'm not a warrior. I'm just a spoiled sheltered princess."

He chuckled, _"Zeno wasn't a warrior either,"_ he pointed our to her. _nor was Abi. Their beliefs and personalities are what drove my brothers to choose them in the first place. It has nothing to do with titles or fighting abilities. It has everything to do with what was in their hearts."_

Understanding, she nodded, "But, why ME? What do I have that is so special?"

" _Yona your heart is full of kindness and selflessness. You have faced many horrors and dangers ever since you saw your father killed. You warm the hearts of others and have lighten up so many darkened lives. You have accomplished so much and I know that with your determination, you are not done yet. I want to give you a power that reflects the determined passion for others."_

"How?"

 _The dragon warriors were all given physical attributes of a dragon in order to protect me. My blood however, carries a different ability that I can pass to you._ "

Her brows furrowed, "What ability would that be?"

Her hands could feel the dragon begin to warm up. " _What I can offer you through my blood is something that you will understand once you return to Zeno._ "

Her voice slightly raised in volume, "But, why can't you tell me?"

He sighed, " _My ability is not a physical attribute, it's more of an internal power._ "

"Like Seiryuu?"

" _Not quite,_ " Hiryuu let out a shaky breath, " _the power will give you the strength to lead the dragon warriors to their destiny. If you accept this gift, you will feel immense agonizing pain and your body will be scarred._ " Hiryuu's dragon's body began to slightly glow. " _This is a gift that I give to you so the people of Kouka and the current dragon warriors can begin to heal. They have all been put through much grief and pain and I cannot stand to see that, and I know that you can't either. We bother want to offer a helping hand. What I am offering you, is a not only my blood Yona, but a drop of blood from the other dragons as well. You will be very powerful, but I trust you to only use in the aid of others. To light up their worlds and warm them from the cold and dark._ "

She began to breathe heavily, "If I do this, will I have the power to protect them?"

" _That is something that only you can answer Yona._ "

She nodded and looked over at the original dragon warriors. They smiled and approached them. Kneeling down, they each placed a hand on the sleeping Hiryuu. The dragons above them descended and coiled around their arms so they could touch Hiryuu. His body began to glow brighter. " _This is a gift that I will only give to you. This gift cannot be passed on. If you accept it, there will be no turning back. Understand, that this ability is dangerous for you to use. If you use it too much, your body will begin to weaken along with the other dragons._ "

She looked at the warriors who were smiling reassuringly at her.

She smiled back at them, "If I can protect my warriors, I will accept your gift."

The dragon purred. " _Very well then._ "

Ouryuu uncoiled himself from around Yona and placed his nose onto Hiryuu's. She began to feel her body back in the shrine and she was slowly fading away from this world.

She could hear Hiryuu's voice echo through her mind, " _Tell Zeno I said hi._ "

She cried out to him, "Wait! You still haven't told me how I can hold him!"

-x-

She opened her eyes and saw a small red pool begin to form within the creases of the medallion that she was tenderly cradling in her hands. A tear slowly fell and landed on her arm, images of her friends and the pain that she had witnessed flashed through her mind. "Thank you Hiryuu, I will treasure this gift."

Slowly she brought the medallion up to her lips and allowed the warm liquid to run down her throat. Lowering the medallion, she gasped and held onto her stomach doubling over on the ground in pain.

"Miss!" Zeno ran forward and held her, "What's wrong?"

She smiled and turned her head towards Zeno, "Hiryuu says hi." He froze and the fire in her body started to heat up causing her to shutter in pain. A surge of searing heat on her skin caused her to begin screaming in agony. She dropped the medallion onto the floor as it slightly glowed.

The general began to panic, "What the hell is wrong with her!?" he placed a hand on his sword as he felt something powerful within the room begin to awaken. The doors flew open and the dragon warriors stopped at the sight of her.

They had all ran towards the shrine the second they felt her wake up. The guards, unaware of why they were trying to go down there, tried to block their path. Kija, decided that since they didn't want to kill or hurt anybody, he allowed his claw to enlarge as he 'lightly' swiped the guards out of the way. They didn't look back as their bodies hit the floor in annoyed grunts.

She was crying and it was obvious that she was in agonizing pain. Her sobs tore at their very beings. Her pain was reaching out to them and instinctively tried to reach back out to help her. Kija ran forward and knelt down next to her, scanning for any injuries. "What happened?"

Zeno looked up at him panicked, "I-I don't know."

Kija stared daggers over at the trembling general in the corner. No doubt, he felt the awakening and was terrified of the feeling. The room held a new presence, and the dragons knew that a fifth warrior had been added to their family.

Yona pulled herself together long enough in between sobs and screams, "Get me... out of here!"

Without another word, Kija lifted Yona and cradled her back with his claw. She curled into him and held onto his robes for dear life as the pain increased along with her tears. Shin-ha and Jae-ha stood on either side of him. Jae-ha looked over at the general, "Thank you for your hospitality, but we need to get her somewhere safe." The general held up a hand as soldiers from the throne room began to run into the room, readying themselves to subdue the warriors.

Nodding to him, the three dragons made their way up the stairs into the throne room with a sobbing Yona in Kija's arms.

Zeno looked over at the medallion and picked it up. He could hear the voice of Hiryuu echo through his heart, " _Take care of her Zeno."_

He rubbed his thumb over the dragon on the medallion and smiled, "I will."

Zeno ran up the stairs with a confused sky general in tow. A breeze from the shrine hit the back of the general's neck. He shivered and closed the doors behind him. The breeze was like a sigh and anything that he felt was in that room was gone. _'Something happened in there, and I don't think that I like it.'_ They followed the sound of pain echoing throughout the palace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously**

Yona pulled herself together long enough in between sobs and screams, "Get me out of here!"

Without another word, Kija lifted Yona and cradled her back with his claw. She curled into him and held onto his robes for dear life as the pain increased along with her tears. Shin-ha and Jae-ha stood on either side of him. Jae-ha looked over at the general, "Thank you for your hospitality, but we need to get her somewhere safe." The general held up a hand as soldiers from the throne room began to run into the room.

Nodding to him, the three dragons made their way up the stairs into the throne room with a sobbing Yona in Kija's arms.

Zeno looked over at the medallion and picked it up. He could hear the voice of Hiryuu echo through his heart, " _Take care of her Zeno."_

He rubbed his thumb over the dragon on the medallion and smiled, "I will."

Zeno ran up the stairs with a confused sky general in tow. A breeze from the shrine hit the back of the general's neck. He shivered and closed the doors behind him as they followed the sound of pain echoing throughout the palace.

-x-

 **Present (Rewritten Chapter)**

Bursting out into the courtyard, Yona felt everyone looking at her as she screamed as another wave of pain hit her.

"Jae-ha!" Kija yelled and began passing her into his arms. She pushed against the blue cloth.

"Yona dear?"

She looked up at him gritting her teeth through another wave of pain. At that moment, Zeno bumped into them hard enough that they lost their grips on Yona. She tumbled down the stairs and ended up at the bottom on her side.

The dragons ran forward to grab her, but were stopped by the King's voice. "Stop them!" They were surrounded by soldiers who had their weapons pointed at the panicked quartet.

Lily ran forward, "Yona!" She bent down and hugged her.

Mundok locked gazes with the dragons, "What did those bastards do to her?!"

The crowd around them slowly erupted. Yona couldn't make out anything within the chaos. She felt someone hugging her as she slowly came back into consciousness.

She slowly opened her eyes and found Lily holding her in her lap. Her eyes widened at the princess, "Yona! Are you okay? What happened." Lily's eyes began scanning over Yona for anything that would alert her to what was causing her so much pain, but she couldn't find anything. That caused her to panic even more. "Someone! Please, she needs help!"

The dragons looked helplessly upon the princess. They had planned that in a situation where Yona was hurt, they wouldn't retaliate unless she ordered otherwise. This was one of the many scenarios that Yun and Hak had prepared for them. The only time that they were allowed to attack without her consent was if her life was in danger or their lives were being immediately threatened. They knew that there were weapons pointed at their heads, but there was no indication that they would be used as they were originally intended. They didn't want to break her trust, so they watched her from the top of the stairs, unsure of what they should do.

They all met Zeno's hardened gaze, _'Everyone, get ready. We may need to fight out way out of here.'_ They furrowed their brows and nodded. Understanding what he was trying to tell them.

The Xing generals surrounded Yona with swords drawn as soldiers surrounded them.

Each side was yelling at each other not sure of who was threatening who. She looked around and allowed her tears to slow. "Stop it." Nobody could hear her pleading whimpers. Lily was too panicked to hear what she was saying as she shielded Yona from the chaos.

"Please, stop it." _'It's no use... They won't listen.'_

She looked up at the heavens as the pain dulled, "Hiryuu, help us please." Her pleas came out as nothing more than a choked whisper, but she knew that he was watching.

Above the screams of the crowd, Yona heard faint rumbling in the distance. She looked toward the direction of the throne room and stared at the sky. At that moment, a second rumbling ripped through the sky as the wind itself seemed to tremble from fear. Everyone stopped their deafening cries and searched for the source of the noise.

Yona struggled to her feet sweating in exhaustion, with Lily and her bodyguards supporting her. The pain had subsided when the roar erupted through the sky as though it were a battle cry straight from the heavens. In the sky above where the dragon warriors were held, the heavens themselves seemed to open as light poured out on the cloudy day.

Yona managed to take a step forward and nudge the Xing generals out of the way. "Hiryuu!" Her cries echoed throughout the silent courtyard.

Suddenly, a ghostly image of two dragons began to descend from the sky. They appeared like they were made out of sparkling grains of sand. The upper halves of their bodies showed a darker shade than their lower halves. Their thin beards looked like silent whips as they danced along with their owners. They looked so delicate as their descent danced along with the breeze. The red and yellow dragons were dancing around each other as though they were constantly about to embrace each other, never quite touching each other.

The red dragon coiled itself on the roof. It's piercing violet eyes burrowed into the awestruck people below.

-x-

Looking up, the dragon warriors could see the tip of the dragon's tail and it's head hanging over the roof. They felt weak at the sight of a mighty dragon god. They each fell to their knees, mostly due to the sudden urge to respect the new presences. The only one to remain standing was Zeno. He didn't know why, but he felt as though someone was there for him.

The golden Ouryuu coiled himself around his youngest brother and peered over the edge of the roof. He twisted his face down so he could once again look upon Zeno.

Zeno's blue eyes widened. The soldiers surrounding them whimpered in fear and backed away from the dragon. Their weapons were still drawn and were prepared to fight the creature if it lunged toward them. Zeno took a step forward towards the dragon. Hesitantly, he reached out a shaky hand and touched his golden scales. His beard floated in the air as the coiled around Zeno as if he were embracing him. The sand reflected light onto his skin causing his skin to sparkle the same color as if his scales were present underneath a blazing golden sun. "Ouryuu."

The golden dragon purred underneath his touch and seemed to sadly smile at Zeno's recognition of him. Zeno stroked the dragon lightly as he leaned forward and cradled his massive head in his hands. Golden light dancing off of the two as they joined, Zeno smiled and looked into the eyes of Ouryuu sensing the reason behind his sadness, "I forgive you Ouryuu. Your blood allowed Zeno to serve his king once more and protect her this time."

He was truly grateful. When he served Hiryuu, the king never let him fight. Even after Zeno suspected that Hiryuu knew about his immortal body, he always would protect the young man. He stood on the sidelines of battle. Only ever being called in if his brothers were injured. He remembered feeling useless during those moment. But not anymore. Now, with the reincarnation of Hiryuu, he could fight. He could fight and finally be the one that protected them instead of the other way around. He was finally a warrior who wasn't useless. This is the reason, why he didn't hate the fact that he was immortal. He got the chance to actually serve his king.

Ouryuu purred and nuzzled Zeno before pulling backwards and coiling his body around Hiryuu's neck.

-x-

Yona looked up at Hiryuu and smiled warmly at him. He seemed to smile back at her. (at least, smile at her the best a dragon could smile without scaring anybody)

Locking eye contact, the two pairs of violet eyes seemed to share love and understanding with one another. The dragon leaned down as Yona began to bring her hand up towards his approaching head.

"Princess!"

"What are you doing!?"

"Don't touch that monster!"

The cries of her friends fell on deaf ears as the pressed her palm up against his nose. Even though his body was nothing more than sand, she felt his scales underneath her palm.

Joyful tears began to overcome her as she felt his soothing warmth ebb through her body. She giggled as Hiryuu leaned forward and nuzzled her face.

The red sand of Hiryuu made Yona's blazing hair seem to sparkle and dance along with him. Like Ouryuu who was leaning over the balcony looking at something, his beard wrapped around her, hovering over her skin. She could feel the sand lightly bounce off of her dress. The strange tingling sensation felt like an embrace from the dragon god.

To those around them, the exchange was silent. A human girl and the image of a dragon god were joined together as though the Earth and the heavens were joined as one. To Hiryuu and Yona, their expressions that they exchanged spoke volumes to each other. His concern, worry, and love all spoke to Yona. She could see that he hated to see her in pain. He heard her calls for help and he came. Even though his physical being was still stuck in the heavens above, he detached his spirit to come to her in her time of need. Ouryuu heard the call as well and followed his brother towards the crying princess.

Her eyes sparkled with kindness to combat his worries. She held Hiryuu's face still as she searched his familiar eyes that mirrored her own, "Don't worry Hiryuu, I won't let anything happen to your people. I will protect them."

Hiryuu's eyes widened. She could tell that he wasn't expecting to hear that, but the glint in his surprised eyes ensured her that he appreciated her words of reassurance.

Yona leaned over and saw Ouryuu join his brother for her touch. She gladly removed one hand from Hiryuu and placed it upon Ouryuu. They both purred within her touch like two small kittens. She lightly drew the two heads together as though she were trying to force them to touch each other's cheeks. At the point where they made contact with one another, the colored sand appeared to be weaving in and out of one another. Blurring the line between where each of the dragon's faces started.

She sighed, "I know you two are worried, it does hurt, but I will be okay. Now that your here, your presence is enough for the pain within me to dull. Thank you for everything."

The eyes of the dragons began to sparkle as the sand from their bodies seemed to coil around Yona. Soon, she was surrounded by a thin whirlwind of gold and red.

The crowd around her gasped and stepped back unsure of what was happening.

She let her hands fall to her sides and closed her eyes. She could feel their spirits dancing around her soul. It seemed as though they were speaking to her through their dance. She felt their spirits nudge hers in a probing question. Understanding what they wanted she smiled and nodded, "Go ahead."

The whirlwind edged closer to her body and danced along her skin. Skin that was exposed along with the skin that was concealed underneath her dress were affected by their touch. Yona could feel ghostly imprints of the dragons hug her body. They were no longer dancing by her, they were now dancing with her very soul.

It felt like a missing piece of the puzzle that was her existence had finally been put in place.

She opened her eyes and saw that the sky had returned to normal and the dragons had disappeared. She looked down at her left hand and smiled. The image of a dragon was wrapped around the base of her left ring finger. She knew it was Ouryuu showing her his trust in her with Zeno and the power of the Ouryuu. It was though the image was a scar of a burn on her skin, but she didn't feel any pain. She was sore and her throat was flaring due to the immense pain from earlier, but Hiryuu and Ouryuu somehow took away her pain with their appearance. She felt warmth encapsulate her as she felt the world pulse around her as though everything in existence was letting out a few heartbeats on contentment.

"Y-yona?" A timid voice softly came from behind her. She could feel an equally timid hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at Lily, "I'm fine." She held her hands in hers, "Everything is fine."

She turned to her dragons who had stood back up at one point. She felt joy fill her as she could feel their presences. The dancing flames of green, blue, white, and gold all knowingly looked at their guiding red light. "Let's go home guys."

She crumbled to the ground as her strength finally gave out.

They looked over at the king before they ran to her, making sure he wasn't going to stop them this time. He gestured to the soldiers to stand down.

-x-

Zeno was the first to reach her. He cradled her face in his hands and searched her face for any signs of pain, "Do you hurt miss?"

She shook her head as the others knelt down and lightly touched her. "I'm just tired."

He smiled lovingly at her, "Let's get you to bed then little miss."

Kija, Shin-ah, and Zeno all carefully lifted her up into Jae-ha's arms. Zeno stepped forward and stroke her cheek. He smiled at the warmth of her smiling face. "Welcome to the family sister Hiryuu."

She reached up and lightly brushed his hand, "Thank you, brother... Oury...uu." Her voice trailed off as she fell asleep in Ryokuryuu's arms.

He chuckled as Kija helped him lean Yona on his chest so she would be more comfortable. "I've always wanted a little sister." He looked down at her lovingly with his purple eyes that he knew wasn't as radiant as hers, "Our Yona dear is full of surprises."

Kija stepped forward and stared proudly at the shocked king and the surrounding soldiers who were obviously unsure of what they should be doing in that moment. "Thank you, on behalf of all the Hakuryuus before me, and my brothers that stand behind me, thank you for allowing the chance for the crimson dragon to return from dawn."

Without another word, Jae-ha launched himself into the sky over the castle walls. Not a single sound could be heard through the courtyard as he disappeared over the wall. The others turned around and walked out of the shocked courtyard, gesturing to their companions to start walking.

A group of civilians stepped forward and slightly blocked their path. The dragons gestured to their friends in front to keep going.

A small child ran from his mother's grip and hugged Shin-ha's legs cooing, "Dragon."

Shin-ha looked shocked and a faint blush could be seen from the child's attachment to his legs.

Zeno walked forward and grabbed the child by the hand and pulled him away from his brother. He looked down and chuckled at the pouting toddler, "Brother Seiryuu is shy." He gave the boy a gleaming smile that hypnotized the child, "Go back to your mother now little one."

The child ran to his mother who scooped him up into her arms.

She looked up into Zeno's kind eyes, "The stories are... true then?"

Zeno nodded excitedly, "They sure are ma'am." He threw his arms up in the air as though he were cheering, "Zeno remembers his adventures with King Hiryuu! They were fun!" He giggled and skipped forward leaving an awestruck woman. Kija shook his head and gestured to Shin-ah to continue walking, "Well, he seems to have lightened up."

Shin-ha nodded, "Zeno is... Happy."

Kija smiled as they continued outside and met up with everyone outside of the gate.

-x-

They arrived back at the hidden camp a few hours later, exhausted. Lily and her bodyguards were the only ones that joined them.

After explaining what happened without going into too much detail to the generals and to the wind tribe, they decided that they needed to get back to their homes in case the king decided to send out any sort of retaliation against their homes. They all had mixed reactions of fear, uncertainty, and curiosity but accepted their assurances that Yona would be fine.

Lily ran towards the tent as Yun emerged, "How is she?"

Yun blinked in surprise, "She's fine. She is just tired."

He looked at the dragon warriors, Lily's bodyguards, and Hak sitting around the campfire, "Her body has been scarred so prepare yourselves for when she wakes up."

Lily grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look back at her, "Scars! What scars! What happened? Was she hurt."

Yun rubbed the back of his next, "I don't really know..."

Her eyes filled with anger as she started shaking him, "What do you mean you don't know! Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

Yun gave the other a pleading look. Zeno, seeing his desperation, stood up and placed a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder.

She turned and he smiled at her, "The miss is fine Lady Lily. Zeno thinks those 'scars' are just markings left by Hiryuu and Ouryuu. I can tell you that they didn't hurt her." His face beamed with pride and joy, "If anything, Zeno thinks they were giving the miss a big hug!"

He launched himself forward and hugged her as an example (and as a distraction from murdering Yun).

When he pulled back and skipped back to the others, she blinked in surprise. She looked at Yun and pointed towards Zeno with her thumb, "Is he always like that?"

Yun scoffed joyfully, "Actually, that was pretty mild on his part." He walked past her to join the others, "Normally he would have knocked both of us on the ground by the sheer force of his embrace."

She blushed and watched Yun sit down at the fire. She turned towards the tent and sent a silent quick prayer to Yona as she ran to join them.

 **Author's Notes**

 _I decided to rewrite this chapter because I didn't like how it turned out. Leave a review and let me know if you want me to continue this story! I have a few ideas that I can work with._


	11. Chapter 11

Yona hasn't woken up yet.

Ever since she drank the dragon's blood and left the castle three days ago, she has been asleep and showed no signs of waking up.

"Zeno, was this what happened to you when you drank Ouryuu's blood?" asked Kija.

They were all crammed inside of the tent surrounding her resting figure. Yun was hovering above her placing a cold rag on her forehead to try and cool her down.

Zeno shook his head, "No. After Zeno and his brothers drank the dragon's blood, we had to immediately go rescue Hiryuu." He placed a finger on his chin contemplating, "Thinking back on it, Zeno doesn't remember any pain. Zeno remembers feeling warm and happy, but no pain."

Jae-ha caressed her cheek with his finger, "So we don't know why this is happening to Yona dear?"

A large fist came down and hit him on the head, "Oi, watch it droopy eyes!" Hak glared at him and turned his attention back to the princess.

Zeno picked up her left hand and stared at the scar.

It felt, familiar to him. Not because it was a dragon, but just it's mere presence on her skin was drawing him in. He placed her hand in his lap and was rubbing it.

"Zeno." He looked up at Shin-ha surprised that he spoke.

He smiled at him, "What is it brother Seriryuu?"

The silent guardian held out his hand so Ao could comfort Yona by nuzzling her face. "What…. were those… dragons?"

The rest of the group froze and turned to him.

"You approached one of them, and even…. _hugged_ it." Kija pointed out.

Hak's eyes narrowed, "What dragon?"

Zeno sighed, "The red dragon was the image of Hiryuu's dragon. The golden dragon was the image of Ouryuu…" He looked at her peaceful expression, "Zeno thinks the miss called them."

Hak grumbled and stormed out of the tent, "I should have never let her go."

They all understood how he felt, but this was Yona's decision. Whatever happened in the shrine wasn't forced upon her. Zeno and Shin-ha _watched_ her as she drank the blood. There was no doubt in his mind that she knew what she was doing.

Jae-ha leaned back and crossed his arms. His face was forlorn as he looked down at her, "I hope Yona dear wakes up soon."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Yun stood up, gathering his supplies, "You know how she is, nothing is going to keep her from what she thinks is right." He looked back down at her before squeezing behind Shin-ha and Kija to exit the tent.

The dragons were silent as they listened to her breathing.

-x-

Yona didn't know where she was.

Looking around her, she was in the most beautiful clearing that she had ever seen.

The grass beneath her had the most impossible, yet the most perfect, shade of green that she had ever seen. Running her fingers through the blades, they felt like soothing streams of water over her skin. The grass was adorned with flowers of more impossible colors and varieties. She had never seen plants like those before, and she admired their beauty. In the distance, she could hear the faint sound of a waterfall pounding on the rocks below.

The sky however, is what really drew her attention.

Shades of many different colors were dancing as the large yellow sun lit them up. She know it wasn't dawn nor dusk because the sun was overhead her, but yet, the colors that were present reminded her of dusk and dawn.

She smiled and saw something glimmer in the distance in front of her.

Peering out, she saw five small glittering forms running towards her at full speed. She knew that she should be afraid, but a part of her knew who they were. Within seconds, she was tackled onto the ground by five small dragons.

The moment they curled around her body, they nuzzled into her and began purring. She smiled and turned to her side so she could cuddle them in return.

On her left shoulder, she felt one of them nudge her cheek, as if to get her attention. She looked over and was met with kind violet eyes. "What is it little one?"

The red dragon slowly brought his tail up to her eye lids and coaxed her to close them. The sensation of his scales softly caressing her skin tickled.

She did as the dragon asked and closed her eyes and all she could see was darkness.

No longer, could Yona hear the sounds of the clearing around her, the feeling of the grass, the sensation of the wind on her skin, the warmth of the sun. She felt nothing except for her body, and the dragons that laid upon it. She focused on them to keep herself calm.

In her mind's eye, she could see five dancing flames moving across her skin. They didn't burn, but they felt warm and gentle. There was a blue, green, white, gold, and red flame. Each emitted their own unique pulse of warmth, almost like a heartbeat. The red flame however, caught her attention the most.

The red flame was the largest out of them all. Whenever it moved, the others moved. Whenever its pulse sped up, theirs followed suit. She could feel the connections between the five and knew that they all led to the red flame. She smiled, it was Hiryuu.

Her body, once again, slowly became aware of her surroundings around her. Except, this time, instead of grass, there was soft warm cloth that was laid out underneath her. Her body no longer felt at peace but was sore and stiff. The flames faded away from her skin, but she could feel them nearby. She could no longer feel the red flame though. However, she recognized its pulse in her own heart, beating along in tandem with each other.

Slowly, she opened her crusted eyes and gasped at this new world around her. She may had been laying inside of a tent with daylight seeping through the seams, but she could _feel_ everything.

It felt as though she was surrounded by thousands of unique heartbeats. Each pulsing to their own accord. They were all separate from each other, but together it was a choir of harmony. Nearby trees, plants, animals, bugs, and even the wind were singing with each other with their own unique voices. She felt them, she _heard_ them within her very soul. It was overwhelming to her.

All of the new sensations that were assaulting her mind were causing her one hell of a headache. She groaned loudly and rubbed her temples.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the burn scar of the dragon was still on the base of her ring finger. Except this time, she saw that the rest of its body wrapped around her wrist and disappeared up her sleeve. She sat up, slowly, and lifted her sleeve to investigate.

The head of the dragon was resting on top of her left finger, almost like it was nuzzling her knuckle. It's body was coiled around her finger twice before it appeared at the crease between her ring finger and her pinky. The tail continued across the back of her hand and met the right side of her wrist before wrapping around her skin again. The rest of the body was loosely coiled around her forearm and ended in the crease of her elbow. Flexing her arm, she saw how the dragon appeared to be dancing along with her muscles.

At that moment, Yun entered the tent and froze. "Yona?"

She looked up at him and responded in a raspy voice, "Hey Yun."

He stared at her as though he was trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not.

He seemed to determine that it was real because he launched himself at her and embraced her.

The impact caused a sudden wave of pain to move through her head and she winced.

He pulled back sensing her discomfort, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and rubbed her head, "Yeah, I just have a massive headache. Everything feels…. A bit overwhelming."

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm fine Yun. I just need something for my headache that's all."

He eyed her and nodded, I'll go make you some tea. Are you hungry."

Her stomach growled at the word. He laughed, "I guess so. I'll go bring you some stew that I made for everyone."

She nodded and he lifted up the flap to exit before stopping and turning back to her, "Um…. I told them to not come in here, but your rare beasts want to see you. Is it okay if them come in?"

She nodded, "As long as they are quiet. I feel a bit sensitive at the moment."

He smiled and disappeared from her tent.

Once he was gone, she let out a sigh of relief. _'I must be going crazy with everything that I am feeling.'_ She began deeply breathing in and out to calm herself. _'I've got to get a hold of myself, I don't want to worry them.'_

A few minutes later, Yona was able to block out most of the sensations that were bombarding her.

The tent flap opened and Yun appeared holding a steaming bowl and a cup.

He watched her eat and made sure that she drank the medicine. As it went down her throat, she felt a soothing wave of warmth cover her throat. She hummed in content.

Yun took the empty bowl and cup, "I'll let them in."

She nodded and played with a lock of her hair.

The four dragons warriors entered and sat on either side of her. Hak couldn't fit in very well with the rest of them so he opted to sit at the entrance of the tent using his shoulders to hold open the flap.

"Princess, how are you feeling." Kija asked as he reached out his claw and gently cupped her hand in it.

"I'm feeling better Kija." She looked around at her companions, "Did everyone make it out alright?"

Warm laughter drew her gaze over to Zeno, "Don't worry, Zeno and his brothers made sure that everybody made it out safe. The miss doesn't need to worry."

She looked down at the scar on her left arm and stroked it lightly, "Are there any others?"

They looked at each other hesitantly. She smiled and tried to reassure them, "It's okay, I knew that I was going to be scarred. I chose this."

Hak sighed, "Yun says there is one on your stomach and another one that wraps around the majority of your body."

She nodded and looked down at the scar with sadness in her eyes.

Jae-ha leaned over and placed his hand on hers, "Don't worry Yona dear, you are still the epidemy of beauty"

She smiled, "Thanks Jae-ha."

She looked back at Zeno, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that."

He waved his hand, "It was no problem miss. Zeno knows that this was something that the miss had to do."

She nodded and smiled, "I saw them Zeno… Abi, Guen, Shuten… they were… there"

His eyes widened, "T-they…."

She placed a reassuring hand on his trembling one, "They're okay Zeno. They helped me."

A tear rolled down his cheek and Yona wiped it away with her delicate finger. A spark of determination erupted in her eyes, "I promise you Zeno, you _will_ see them again. I won't _ever_ let you be alone ever again."

He smiled and hugged her, tears soaking through her dress. "Thank you miss."

 **Author's Notes**

 _Sorry this chapter was a little boring, but I promise that the details in this chapter are very important. Let me know what you think and I am open to any suggestions!_


	12. Chapter 12

Yona pulled back from Zeno and looked over at Hak with a pleading look, "Hak, I'm sorry, but I need to talk to them alone. It's… dragon stuff that I need to discuss with them."

He narrowed his eyes at her and finally sighed in defeat, "If that is what you wish Princess, I won't listen in." He smirked, "You may want to hurry though, Lily is outside and she is just dying to come talk to you."

Yona giggled, "Thanks Hak. We won't be very long."

He nodded and slipped from out of the tent.

The dragons looked at her expectantly. "Guys, I-I…. I met Hiryuu…"

They gasped, Kija's eyes began to sparkle, "You met King Hiryuu Princess?!"

She nodded and smiled at his childlike joy that shone in his eyes.

Jae-ha uncrossed his legs, "I'm assuming that he discussed something with you."

She nodded and sighed heavily. "He did. He…" She bit her lip, unsure how they were going to take this information.

Zeno placed a hand on her shoulder, "Go ahead miss. We won't be mad at you."

She nodded reassuringly, "Well, he didn't just offer me his dragon blood…"

Shin-ha cocked his head, "What…. do you mean?"

She stared into the black holes of his tribal mask, "I also drank the blood of the other four dragons."

Silence.

She looked over at Kija who's joyful eyes appeared to be glassy, "B-but… how…. why?"

She shifted nervously, "I'm not sure, but he told me that I would be given a power that would help me protect all of you."

Zeno's eyes saddened, "Miss, we are here to protect you."

She nodded, "I understand that Zeno, but I can't stand being so useless while you get hurt." A tear began to roll down her cheek, "After Xing….. I couldn't stand to do that to you ever again."

Crimson locks acted as a curtain as she began crying in her hands. Her friends remained silent around her.

"T-that's why… I d-drank the blood. I want t-ttto be helpeful to y-you." She stuttered out in between sobs.

Jae-ha and Shin-ha scooted forward so they could embrace Yona. Shin-ha removed his mask so he wouldn't make her uncomfortable Kija and Zeno moved to embrace her from behind. She felt Kija rub her back with his human hand, "Please Princess, don't cry."

They remained like that for a while; embracing their guiding red beacon as she sobbed all of her regrets. As they hugged her, they felt as though something was individually embracing their souls. Jae-ha's dragon leg, Kija's claw, and Shin-ha's eyes were all tingling with a warm sensation.

Zeno could feel it within his heart. _'She's reaching out to us.'_ He smiled to himself. _'She's apologizing to the dragon's blood.'_ He reached up and started petting her hair, "It's okay miss, we forgive you."

She peeked over at the golden light and soaked in his warming smile. She pulled back causing the others to pull back, but kept their arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry. I'm going to help you guys now. Hiryuu has given me that opportunity."

Jae-ha smiled, "I don't suppose he told you what power you had? I mean, you _did_ drink the blood of five dragon gods."

She nodded and furrowed her brows, "He told me that I would have to figure it out." She looked over at Zeno, "W-when I woke up, I could….." She paused unsure how to phrase it.

"What miss?"

"I can feel….. everything." She sighed out as though the word itself was a shattering breath that could be lost.

Shin-ha cocked his head, "Everything?"

She nodded, "It's really hard to explain, but I can feel….. like the world is… _speaking_ to me. I-I can hear it all in my head." She turned to Kija, "I-I don't understand. I can sense our connection, but I still don't understand what I'm going to do with this."

Zeno cupped her cheek, "It's okay miss. Zeno will help you find your hidden power."

She nodded, "Hiryuu told me, that it more of an internal power." She looked at Shin-ha. "Kind of like Seiryuu's."

Shin-ha was taken aback by this, "Mine?"

She looked at him hopefully, "When you use your power, what do you _feel_?"

He contemplated for a moment, "I…. can sense….. the lives of others… like flames."

 _'flames.'_ She immediately thought back to her dream.

"When you guys sense each other, what do you see?"

They looked at each other, "W-well I see colored lights." responded Kija. She looked at the other dragons and they nodded in agreement.

 _'If they can only sense lights, why do I sense flames?'_

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Princess?" Kija's words didn't pull Yona out of her concentration.

She focused her mind outside of the tent and slowly opened up herself to the sensations that she blocked off earlier.

The individual voices came pulsing back to her. She pictured them as flames. In her minds eye, she could feel the flames of her dragon warriors around her, but now new flames appeared. They weren't as bright as the four, but they were there. Five colorless, warm flames were outside of the tent about 10 yards away. Smiling she opened her eyes, "I-I can feel five people sitting outside….. ten yards from us."

They looked at each other surprised, "Princess, Lily, her two guards, Yun and Hak are out there."

 _'Hmmmmm. I wonder. What about the pulses?'_

She looked at Kija, "Can you help me up please? I want to see something outside."

Kija nodded and the four of them helped her outside of the tent. Lily looked up at her with joy sparkling in her eyes. She smiled back at her.

Yona pointed to a nearby tree and the obediently led her to it. Once they stopped a few yards in front of it, she closed her eyes once again.

Behind her, she felt the five colorless flames rise and stand behind them. She focused on the tree in front of her. Two different types of pulses began reaching out to her. One felt strong, like a foundation. The other felt almost flimsy, almost temporary. She focused on the second pulse.

Her own energy felt like the burning red flame in her dream. She could almost see the flame reaching out towards the pulse.

Pushing herself towards the pulse, she felt something tingle across her skin. The closer she got, the warmer the tingling on her skin became. _'What if I touch it?'_ She let out a deep breath before taking the final push to make contact with the pulse with her own red flame. She winced as a slight stinging tickled her senses.

She heard gasps around her.

Opening her eyes, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

The leaves of the tree in front of her were on fire. The fire was not a pale orange. It was a bright vibrant red, like her hair. No smoke was visible.

They began to melt to ash, but the fire never spread. It remained on the leaves. Even the wind pulling a few embers to nearby trees didn't catch anything else on fire.

When the smoking embers hit the ground, no smoke rose.

They all stood there silently as they watched the last of the leaves burn off the tree leaving it looking as though it just lost all of its leaves for approaching winter.

"M-miss…."

She turned her head and looked at a shocked Zeno, "D-did you do that?"

She smiled and nodded, "I-I think I did!" She winced as her headache renewed itself. She groaned at the pain.

"Princess, are you alright?" Kija gently nudged her arm.

"Y-yeah…. Just my headache is back now." She looked back up at the tree and grinned, _'I can help them.'_ She thought to herself as she smiled inwardly at herself.


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours after discovering her fire abilities, she decided that she needed a bath. This also served as a perfect opportunity to talk alone with Lily.

Lily sat down in the hot spring and turned around waiting for Yona. Her bodyguards were sitting out of earshot making sure that the six guys back at camp didn't decide to spy on them.

Yona gulped, "Lily, I-I was told that have some large scars."

Lily smiled and reached out her hand, "Don't worry Yona, I won't stare at you. You made this decision and I respect that."

Yona shook her head, "D-do you have a mirror by any chance?"

Lily nodded and called out to her bodyguards, "Bring me the largest mirror you can find!"

One of them nodded and rushed off to camp to comb through Lily's massive amounts of luggage (most of which were supplies that she wanted to leave for Yona and her group).

Yona took a deep breath and began taking off her dress. Each layer and piece of fabric that fell made her more nervous and anxious. _'Get a hold of yourself Yona! You knew this was going to happen!'_

Before she took off the final layer of clothing, Lily's bodyguard came back and laid the hand-sized mirror on a nearby rock.

Lily nodded, "Thank you." She shot a warning to her bodyguard sending the message, _'don't look.'_

The bodyguard nodded and made her way back to her companion. They turned their backs to the noble ladies.

Yona took a final deep, trembling breath and let the last layer fall. Immediately, she saw a large scar across her stomach. Again, it looked like a burn scar. _'That's what I was feeling when I collapsed in the shrine.'_

The scar was a teardrop shaped flame. It covered her skin from below her navel to just below her breast line. She could almost make something out within the flame but she couldn't figure out what it was. Yona felt a tear run down her cheek as she turned to grab the mirror. She wordlessly handed it to Lily and stepped back. Nervously, she looked at herself through the tiny mirror. She gasped.

Reaching her hand up to her right shoulder, she saw another burn scar of a dragon. It's head was nuzzled up against her collarbone and neck. She lightly stroked it and smiled, _'Hiryuu.'_

Tracing the rest of her body with her gaze.

Hiryuu's body was wrapped around her in an embrace that went all the way down to her left ankle. His body wrapped around her back and appeared again, wider this time, merging into the scar of the flame. Continuing, the tail crossed down over her left hip and appeared again within her left inner thigh. It then wrapped around her leg and knotted itself around her left knee. The final section of the dragon's body thinned and wrapped around her shin before the tip of his tail was nestled against her pale ankle.

She looked up at Lily and saw her expression.

Lily looked up at her and smiled, "Yona, your scars are beautiful."

She smiled sheepishly, "I-I... Thank you Lily."

Lily put down the mirror and held out her hand out to Yona. She smiled and took it as she was led down into the hot spring. Settling down next to each other, they leaned back against the bank and relaxed. Yona brought her left hand up to her right shoulder and stroked Hiryuu's head in absent comfort, Her right hand was lightly tracing his tail wrapped knotted around her right knee.

"Why did you do it?"

She was snapped out of her daze.

Lily turned her head over with a saddened expression, "Why did you put yourself through so much... _pain_?"

Yona smiled, "I wanted to be able to protect my friends." her gaze wondered to the sky and she stared into the light blue expanse. "I feel so useless, and I can't stand to see them get hurt because of me. I knew, going to that shrine was going to make me stronger... _somehow_."

Lily nodded and furrowed her brows, "Yona, please don't _ever_ do that to me ever again. It hurt to hear you scream. I couldn't..."

Yona reached over and placed her hand on the shivering girl's shoulder, "I'll can't promise that Lily. You know that."

Lily nodded and silently cried.

"I'm sorry that I dragged you into my own selfish desires. I put you in danger and made you worry about me." Yona paused and smiled, "You're a great friend to me Lily and I hate how I took advantage of that."

Lily snapped her puffy eyes at her, "You didn't take advantage! Don't you _dare_ think that you _ever_ take advantage of our friendship!" Lily twisted her body to face her and rested her hands on Yona's shoulders. Red crimson locks tangling through her fingers. "You have done so much for me and my people Yona. This was the least that I could do for you. You've been almost like a sister to me Yona. I'll _always_ be there if you need me."

Yona smiled and silently teared up at her proclamation. "Thanks Lily."

-x-

The girls returned from the hot spring as the sun began to go down. The girls hugged each other and said goodnight after sitting down to eat dinner. Lily decided to leave in the morning since now she knew that Yona was okay.

She watched the fire go down as Hak and Zeno, the two remaining people, approached Yona who was in her own little world. "Princess. Are you going to bed anytime soon?"

Yona smiled and didn't turn to look at Hak, "No, I want to stay out here for awhile."

Hak began to protest before Zeno cut him off, "Don't worry mister, Zeno will watch the miss."

He sighed in defeat, "Fine. Goodnight you two."

Hak walked over to the larger tent that he shared with the dragons and disappeared behind the flaps.

Zeno silently sat next to Yona on the log she was on. Yona laid her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of Yon's crimson hair. She reached over and grabbed his right hand with her left.

The couple remained that way, silently listening to the world around them, seeing the stars and moon illuminate their surroundings, and feeling each other's touch.

Yona felt Zeno sigh in content. A smile danced across her lips as she sat up and lovingly stared into his blue eyes. Without looking away, he raised her hand and kissed the scar on her ring finger.

She giggled as he smirked. "Yona, are you okay?" She intertwined her fingers with his. He only called her by her name when they were alone and she was okay with that.

She nodded her head and looked at their interlocking fingers, "I'm fine Zeno."

He followed her gaze and untangled their hands. He turned to face her and held her hand in both of his. His thumb brushed over the dragon on her finger. "Yona, do you know why this is here?"

She smiled and nodded. "Ouryuu put that there as a way of telling me that he trusts me with you and your power."

She cupped his cheek and they met each other's gazes, "I don't know how yet, but I _will_ help you Zeno. Hiryuu told me that was one of the reasons why I was called there."

Sadness began to circle in his eyes, "You didn't have to put yourself through so much pain for Zeno miss."

She shook her head, "It wasn't just for you Zeno. I did it for myself as well. I told you that I would do everything in my power to make sure that you will see your brother's again. Hiryuu _gave_ me that power. You won't be alone ever again."

He smiled and brought the hand on his cheek down over his heart, "Zeno would be honored if you did that."

The warmth from that soaked through his clothes onto her hand was comforting. Just below it, she could feel the bright golden flame that was the Ouryuu. A kind and gentle soul was cradled within it. She let out a deep breath, "Zeno, I will save you, but I need you to hold on for me a little bit longer. I have no right to ask you this, but I _need_ you."

He cupped her blushing cheek. "Zeno would do anything for you Yona. You are our guiding light and I will remain by your side until you longer need me or want me."

She nuzzled into his hand, "I don't think that I won't ever _not_ need you Zeno. You're... my sunshine."

He blushed through his fanged grin, "Yona, can Zeno be selfish for a moment?"

She nodded and he cupped her other cheek. He slowly pulled her closer with nothing but admiration and love burning in his eyes. She closed her eyes as he gently kissed her.

It was a slow kiss, but it was full of everything that they meant to each other. The world around them was gone. She could feel the golden flame begin to grow and almost hum with happiness.

They pulled back gasping for air, "Zeno, I love you."

He smiled and rubbed his thumb across her cheek, "I love you too... Yona."


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers!

I am sorry that I haven't updated this in awhile. The problem that I am having is that I am not sure where I want this story to go in the end. In short, I am out of ideas for this story. Please, please, PLEASE share your ideas for this story with me either through reviews or Private Messaging. I want to have some sort of ending to this story and not leave it off where it is now. Especially since now Yona has been given a power of her own. Again, I greatly apologize for my writer's block and I hope that you guys can help me.

Happy Reading!

-Raedaline


	15. Chapter 15

Zeno stared into the violet eyes of the light of this life. Her eyes were swimming with tears of happiness and he couldn't help but feel his chest expand to fit his pounding heart. He let his hand down to rest atop of the small soft ones in her lap. He looked down and raised her left hand for him to examine closely. Her gaze followed his, and she smiled softly at what he was looking at.

The scar on her hand was something that Zeno always felt connected to since the first time he saw it. "Yona, why do you have these scars?"

She sighed and ran her free hand through her hair. "I... I was scared Zeno. You guys were trapped and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't hear anything over the crowd. It felt as though I was in the middle of an impending war. In some aspects I guess I was." Her eyes softened as they drifted to the full moon shining above them. "I didn't know what to do. No one could hear me and I could barely say anything because of how much it h..hurt." Yona's voice cracked as she remembered her own screams tearing through her throat. It tore through her so bad she could practically feel layers of flesh bring rubbed raw after only a few screams. "I could only whisper. The only person that I felt who could help was Hiryuu. I should of known that Ouryuu would have tagged along. Even when I was speaking with Hiryuu, Ouryuu never was too far away from him. When they appeared, I decided to reach out and touch them. I could feel the pain that Hiryuu was feeling."

Zeno nodded and looked at her face. "How was King Hiryuu in pain?"

Her eyes saddened as she closed them to the outside world. Looking within herself, she found the two dragons still dancing along with her soul. "He felt bad because of how much pain that I was in, but he also was in pain for his people. The division that he saw within his own castle walls broke his heart. So, he asked me if... if he could... help relieve my pain and I could relieve his. Ouryuu didn't want to leave his brother so he decided to support me in my efforts towards helping you Zeno."

His eyes widened. "So Ouryuu and Hiryuu..."

"Are within me yes. They didn't want to interfere originally, but they just couldn't stand it." She giggled. "I guess they couldn't stay away for very long."

Zeno laughed along with her as he scooted closer to her and placed an arm around her shoulder, guiding her head to rest on him. "Hiryuu could never stay out of anything for too long when he was alive. Even when we convinced him to stay behind while we handled smaller tasks for him across the kingdom he always found an excuse to come along."

They sat in each other's company for the rest of the night. Yona dozed off onto his shoulder. He managed to carry her into the tent. He had to break his arms so he had the strength to do it since he was just as small as Yona was.

He understood why Yona needed to go to the shrine. Her destiny has always been tied to the dragons. He suspected that they knew something was going to happen that would warrant the need for a fifth dragon. Zeno couldn't help but feel apprehensive towards that reason. Whatever the future held for him, his 'brothers', and his newly gained 'sister', they would be able to face it together. The red dragon may have returned from the dawn, but what that truly entails could only be told through whatever was coming their way.

Her power was dangerous as it was fitting for her. She could sense the life force within everything around her and manipulate it to burn brighter and hotter than the sun itself. A contained flame, that never hurt anything around it. That was Yona. She fought against what needed to be fought against and led everything else away from the danger regardless of her own safety. She was an untouchable flame, born from a life of luxury, and molded after a life of regrets. He could only hope, that the rest of them would be able to keep up with her. As long as their guiding light burned brightly, he was certain they would always find a way.

 **Author's Notes**

 _Alright, that is all that I have. For now, I will be leaving this story as a completed work. If I ever get any ideas in the future, I will definitely add to it. For now though, I think I can leave this off here. If you have suggestions, **PLEASE** , let me know! I will give credit to anyone that I received the idea from. I hope the end of this wasn't too disappointing, but this is the best tie up that I could come up with. _

_-Raedaline_


End file.
